Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Concept Art Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.png|Fuyuhiko's design in ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Concept Art Fuyuhiko Kururyu (Eyepatch).png|Fuyuhiko's design with the eyepatch. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School fuyu fuyu.png|Fuyuhiko's design in ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's official deisgn DR3.png|Fuyuhiko's design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. Ultimate Despair - Akane Owari and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.png|Akane and Fuyuhiko's Ultimate Despair design on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3. Profile Kuzuryuu.png|Fuyuhiko's character profile on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3. Beta ''Danganronpa 2'' kuzuryuu_beta.jpg|Fuyuhiko's beta design. Kuzuryuu beta.png|Fuyuhiko's beta design (2). Kuzuryuu beta (2).jpg|Fuyuhiko's beta design (3). Early Kuzuryuu.png|Fuyuhiko's early design. ''Danganronpa 3'' Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's beta design DR3.png|Fuyuhiko's beta design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Opening Teruteru,_Mikan,_Fuyuhiko_and_Peko_DR3_opening.jpg|Fuyuhiko, Teruteru Hanamura, Mikan Tsumiki and Peko in the opening. Teruteru,_Mikan,_Fuyuhiko_and_Peko_DR3_opening_2.png|Fuyuhiko, Teruteru, Mikan, and Peko in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Yukizome threaten Kuzuryuu .jpg|Fuyuhiko threatened by his homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome. Class 77th.jpg|Fuyuhiko gathered with all of Class 1-B's students in the class. Episode 02 Fuyuhiko Peko.png|Fuyuhiko tells Peko not to intervene in Akane Owari and Nekomaru Nidai's fight. Nagito Fuyuhiko Teru and Kazuichi play.png|Fuyuhiko playing a monopoly-like game with Nagito Komaeda, Teruteru Hanamura and Kazuichi. Fuyuhiko Kazuichi aphrodisiacs.png|Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi Soda under the effects of aphrodisiacs. Saionji's cruelty.jpg|Fuyuhiko fell to Hiyoko Saionji's trap. Episode 03 Fuyuhiko Peko 2.png|Fuyuhiko tells Peko that Natsumi Kuzuryu is attending the Reserve Course. Episode 04 Fuyuhiko Peko 3.png|Fuyuhiko and Peko still pondering about Natsumi's death. Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Fuyuhiko and his classmates surprise their teacher. Chisa class reunion.png|Fuyuhiko attends Chisa's welcome back party. Episode 06 Ibuki Fuyuhiko Peko.png|Ibuki questions Fuyuhiko and Peko on when they got so close. Epiosde 07 Fuyuhiko Peko Nekomaru Akane.jpeg|Fuyuhiko and his classmates watch as Gundham Tanaka demonstrates his mastery over his pet bear, Grizner. Episode 08 Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko, Peko.PNG|Kazuichi, Peko, and Fuyuhiko discuss The Parade. Episode 09 Fuyuhiko Peko moment.jpeg|Fuyuhiko holds Peko as she tries to warn him. Episode 10 Sonia, Peko, Fuyuhiko crying.PNG|Fuyuhiko mesmerized and crying while watching Chiaki Nanami suffer during her execution. Class_77.jpg|Chiaki reaching the end of the execution where a fake vision of her Class 77-B. Brainwashed Class 77-B.png|Fuyuhiko and his classmates crying after watching Chiaki's execution. Class 77 Despair.png|Fuyuhiko and his classmates falling into despair after being brainwashed. Episode 11 Despaired Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama.JPG|Fuyuhiko states that he and Peko will lead the gang down the "right path" Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Peko and her classmates in their "Graduation" day. Fuyuhiko Peko despair.PNG|Fuyuhiko and Peko stand back to back after slaughtering government officials. Ending Festival.png|Festival. Christmas.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. In Beach.jpg|In a beach. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Fuyuhiko as an ultimate despair member.png|Fuyuhiko attacking several Future Foundation members with his brainwashed army as a member of Ultimate Despair. Ultimate Despair Fuyuhiko Close Up.jpg|Fuyuhiko staring down several Future Foundation members. Pekoyama Kuzuryu Despair.jpeg|Fuyuhiko ordered his tool, Peko Pekoyama to attack. Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Nagito Soda Fuyuhiko.png|Fuyuhiko, Kazuichi Soda, and Nagito Komaeda walking their way into school. Blue Nagito 77-B.png|Fuyuhiko listened to Nagito's dramatic speech. Cafe Soda Fuyuhiko Nagito.png|Fuyuhiko and Nagito ambushing Kazuichi in front of a cafe. Nagito Fuyuhiko Fistpump.png|Fuyuhiko and Nagito getting along. Something's Wrong With Marshmallow Boy.png|Fuyuhiko intimidated by Nagito. Nagito Fuyuhiko BestBros.png|Fuyuhiko commented that Nagito is still as creepy as before. Nagito Sonia Fuyuhiko Funeral.png|Fuyuhiko determined to hunt down Kazuichi's murderer. Fuyuhiko_PhoneIcon.png|Fuyuhiko's phone icon. Photo RIP Sonia Fuyuhiko.png|Fuyuhiko and Sonia Nevermind murdered by the World Destroyer. Nagito Murdered anime version.PNG|Fuyuhiko's apperance in Nagito's flashback during his death in the Killing School Trip. Renewal Nagito.png|Fuyuhiko and the rest of the Remnants of Despair waking up from the Neo World Program. Hajime Friends.png|Fuyuhiko and his classmates already waiting for Nagito to be awaken. BoardingOff_Jabberwock.png|Fuyuhiko and his classmates already waiting for Nagito's arrival. Ultimate Bro Hug.png|Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi hugged by Nagito. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Hope Fuyuhiko Hope.png|Fuyuhiko telling Peko that a shinai suits her better than an actual sword. Class 77-B.jpg|Fuyuhiko and his classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Class 77-B reunion.JPG|Fuyuhiko and the others invited Ryota to join them. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Fuyuhiko and his classmates comforting Ryota. Fuyihiko Peko invite Ryota to join them.PNG|Fuyuhiko told Ryota to come over. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Fuyuhiko pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. Fuyuhiko Peko party.PNG|Fuyuhiko and Peko looking at Ibuki's antics. |-| Game= ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Opening Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-18h50m29s72.png|Fuyuhiko in the game opening. (Japanese) FuyuhikoKuzuryuuOpeningENG.png|Fuyuhiko in the game opening. (English) Prologue First Met.jpg|Fuyuhiko and the rest of the class. Introduction Kuzuryuu.jpg|Fuyuhiko's introduction screen. (English) Hello Kuzuryuu.png|Fuyuhiko's introduction screen. (Japanese) Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|The beginning of the Killing School Trip. Chapter 1 53.jpg|On the way to the courtroom. Chapter 2 Kuzuryuu's Prize.png|Fuyuhiko holding the Twilight Syndrome Murder Case's prize. Kuzuryuu's sister.png|Fuyuhiko's Sister's dead body. Kuzuryuu's Sore wa chigau yo.png|Fuyuhiko's rebuttal statement. "I WON'T LET YOU LOOK DOWN ON ME!" Event 79.png|Fuyuhiko's (fake) reaction on what Peko Pekoyama did. Event 80.png|Fuyuhiko's (real) reaction on what Peko did. Event 81.png|Fuyuhiko's relationship with Peko revealed. Event 82.png|Fuyuhiko badly injured after interfering Peko's Execution. Chapter 3 Event 87 (1).png|Fuyuhiko at the hospital. Event 87 (2).png|Fuyuhiko not wanting to talk after what happened to Peko. Event 88.png|Fuyuhiko asking for forgiveness. Event 89 (1).png|Fuyuhiko asking for forgiveness from Hiyoko. Event 89 (2).png|Fuyuhiko slitting his own stomach. Chapter 4 Riding roller coaster.jpg|Fuyuhiko riding the roller coaster with the others Class_77_on_Monokuma_train.jpg|Fuyuhiko and the others raiding a train heading to the Funhouse. Event 118.png|Fuyuhiko having problems with the clock. Event 119.png|Fuyuhiko seeing Nekomaru going to Monokuma Tai Chi. Chapter 5 Event 128 (1).png|Fuyuhiko apprehending Nagito Komaeda along with Akane and Kazuichi Soda. Hajime promising not to give up hope.png|The image poster pre the last trial. Chapter 6 Event 171 (1).png|Fuyuhiko motivated by Hajime Hinata's words (1). Event 171 (2).png|Fuyuhiko motivated by Hajime's words (2). SDR2 cast graduation.jpg|Fuyuhiko and the other survivors activate the Forced Shutdown. Farewell.jpg|Fuyuhiko and the other survivors as the virtual world falls apart. Special DR2 Present 121 Fuyuhiko's Undergarments.png|Fuyuhiko's underwear. Report Card Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's Report Card Page 1.jpeg|Page 1. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's Report Card Page 2.jpeg|Page 2. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's Report Card Page 3.jpeg|Page 3. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's Report Card Page 4.jpeg|Page 4. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's Report Card Page 5.jpeg|Page 5. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's Report Card Page 6.jpeg|Page 6. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's Report Card Page 7.jpeg|Skill. |-| Manga= Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Koūn to Kibō to Zetsubō Super danganronpa 2 Fuyuhiko in manga.jpg|Fuyuhiko annoyed. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 2.png|Fuyuhiko shocked over Usami's death. Monokuma telling the students that he took their memories.png|Fuyuhiko's reaction to Monokuma telling him about stealing his memories. Peko stabbed.JPG|Fuyuhiko tells Peko he wanted to protect her. Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Chapter 3 Danganronpa Killer Killer Chapter 3 Flashback DR2.png|The silhouettes of the Remnants of Despair shown in ''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. |-| Stage Plays= ''Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Fuyuhikostage.jpg|Fuyuhiko's (Taizo Shiina and Ryujiro Izaki) Full Outfit in the play. Stagefuyuhiko2.jpg Stagefuyuhiko3.jpg Stagefuyuhiko4.jpg Stagefuyuhiko.jpg Stagekuzupeko.jpg|Fuyuhiko and Peko. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage 2017 Stage 2017 Keisuke Ueda.jpg|Keisuke Ueda as Fuyuhiko. |-| Official Art= Unknown/More Info Needed ''Danganronpa 2 Sdr2 artbook backcover.jpg|''Danganronpa 2'' artbook cover. (More Info Needed) Kuzuryuu official art.png|Official art. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 1.2'' Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' promo art. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' official art. (More Info Needed) Danganronpawallpaper8.jpg|Danganronpa 1.2. Reload official art. Danganronpawallpaper2.jpg|Danganronpa 1.2. Reload official art. Magazine Scans Bunnycookies.jpg|Fuyuhiko with Kazuichi, Nagito and Gundham Tanaka. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Danganronpa_1.2_Reload_Wallpaper.jpg|Limited Base ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Clearfile #1 Featuring the DR2 Cast.LB Tweet 1 Danganronpa 1.2 Reload 2 Characters.jpg|Limited Base Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Clearfile #2 Featuring the DR2 Cast. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc Promo Art. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (1).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' July 2017 - June 2018 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (2).jpg|April 2018 calendar. Sidehopecover.jpg|Hajime and Class 77-B on the cover of Despair Arc and Side: Hope - Volume 6 Blu-Ray DVD. |-| Official Sites= ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu on the official site.png|Fuyuhiko on the official ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload site. NISA Kuzuryuu.png|Fuyuhiko on the official English site. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School FuyuhikoDangan3.png|Fuyuhiko's profile on the official ''Danganronpa 3 site. New MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 casts PC Wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for PC. Danganronpa 2 casts iPhone wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for iPhone. Danganronpa 2 casts Android wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for Android. Class 77-B PC wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for PC. Class 77-B Iphone wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for iPhone. Class 77-B Android wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for Android.MonoMono Machine Site. |-| References ru: Галерея:Фуюхико Кузурю